cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Terra Scientia
The Federal Republic of Terra Scientia, is a relatively young nation. It is still in its growth phase, surged on by recent cash injections in the form of technology transfer deals. It is a member of SBA, which is a protectorate of Echelon. |connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} History What history? :D Government and Politics The Government of The Federal Republic of Terra Scientia has undergone several reforms, despite key players remaining in their positions with each change. The nation was first established with a parliament, whose members were voted into their office, and in turn, voting one of their number into the position of President. Later on, this changed to a direct democracy where the citizens had a greater say in who governed them. Apparently, the people were happy with the performance of the existing government, and voted back all the previous goverment to their positions. The current political structure is still largely the same, but with an attempt to introduce common ownership. As almost all essential services and all non-essential ones are run by private interests, the people have decided they want a more communist approach. Armed Forces Terra Scientia maintains a small, yet capable volunteer only military force. Currently, 2000 citizens have to decided to persue a military career. Army The Terra Scientia Army is a highly mechanized force, with 160 combat vehicles, including tanks, IFVs, and APCs. This is made possible through the use of highly automated maintenence facilities, which are shared with the Air Force. Coupled with powered exoskeletons for engineering/tech crew, a much smaller support element is required. All vehicles are powered by environmentally friendly fuel cells. Navy Terra Scientia currently does not maintain a naval presense to protect its maritime interests due to a lack of infrastructure to support a navy. Long term plans for the establishment of a navy are currently being drawn up. Air Force The Terra Scientia Air Force is comprised of single squadron of MiG-15 fighters, with a pair of a two-seat variant for training purposes. Maintenance facilities are shared with the army. Nuclear Capability Currently, Terra Scientia's nuclear capabilities extend only to medical and research reactors. Nuclear weaponry are not being persued, as it conflicts with Terra Scientia's goal of becoming a peaceful technological powerhouse. Education Education is currently mostly provided by private institutions. The first government run P-12 school was established on the 27th of April 2010. The literacy rate is rising greatly, as the cost of education is dropping, giving more and more immigrants to affordable education. Economy Terra Scientia's economy is mostly funded through taxes, with the occasional boost via technology trades. These taxes are then returned into public infrastructure projects to further fuel the economy. Occasionally, funds are diverted to funding scientific interests. Foreign Relations Terra Scientia currently maintains a mostly passive presence on the world stage. Almost all relations are initiated by the second party, with the exceptions of its first tech trade and its choice to join the Spacebattles.com Alliance. Technology Transfer Agreements In Progress *Mannica: 50 Tech for $3 million **Cash received: 2010-06-10 02:23:37 CNT **Technology Sent: In Foreign Aid Cooldown Period *New World State: 50 Tech for $3 million **Cash received: 2010-06-08 00:00:31 CNT **Technology Sent: 2010-06-18 18:29:06 CNT *The Puppets: 50 Tech for $3 million **Cash received: 2010-06-10 02:23:37 CNT **Technology Sent: 2010-06-20 05:05:15 CNT Completed *New World State: 50 Tech for $3 million **Cash received: 2010-05-19 20:25:28 CNT **Technology Sent: 2010-05-29 05:24:26 CNT *The Puppets: 50 Tech for $3 million **Cash received: 2010-05-17 22:46:14 CNT **Technology Sent: 2010-05-29 05:24:48 CNT *New World State: 50 Tech for $3 million **Cash received: 2010-04-27 00:48:11 CNT **Technology Sent: 2010-05-08 19:11:26 CNT *The Puppets: 50 Tech for $3 million **Cash received: 2010-04-26 23:25:45 CNT **Technology Sent: 2010-05-06 18:00:25 CNT *Mannica: 50 Tech for $3 million **Cash Received: No dates on record **Technology Sent: 2010-04-22 03:07:45 CNT *New World State: 50 Tech for $3 million. **Completed: No dates on record Resource Trades Pending None pending. Current *valornukesonia **Established: 2010-04-28 *Thrill Repubic **Established: : 2010-04-28 *Cementia **Established: : 2010-04-28 *Mannica **Established: 2010-04-27 Former *Gameday **Established: 2010-04-28 **Terminated: 2010-06-13 Trade partner left trade circle *New Povertavia **Established: 2010-04-11 **Terminated: 2010-04-28 Opening up slots for a trade circle *Erytoll **Established: 2010-04-03 **Terminated: 2010-04-28 Opening up slots for a trade circle *Ursus **Established: 2010-03-30 **Terminated: 2010-04-28 Opening up slots for a trade circle *Niftina **Established: 2010-03-14 **Terminated: 2010-04-28 Opening up slots for a trade circle Press Releases Past statements from the Presidential Office ''Released May 23, 2010 23:19 TST'' Once again, to satisfy the demands of the people, the Socialist Republic of Terra Scientia has reformed back into the Federal Republic of Terra Scientia. The current President would like it to be known that this constant changing of system of governance is costing huge amounts of tax dollars which could be better used in improving public infrastructure. Statements from the Minister of Public Information ''Released April 27, 2010 16:29 TST'' The Government of the Socialist Republic of Terra Scientia has opened its first government run school and medical clinic. This is a momentous occasion, as beforehand, all education and health services were provided by capitalist institutions. In other news, the Politoburo has signed off on the replacement of aging fleet of 30 Yakovlev Yak-9 aircraft with 20 much more modern Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-15. It was decided that the vastly improved performance of the new craft would more than compensate for the less than one-to-one replacement of the old planes. Infrastructure projects continue to expand This was all made possible by continued trading with our trade partners. Past statements from the Presidential Office ''Released April 22, 2010 18:01 TST'' The Government of the Federal Republic of Terra Scientia apologizes for the lax reporting of its activities. In the last few weeks, the Department of State successfully negotiated two technology trade deals. In addition to the the ten days of exclusive use of the technologies funded by these trades, these deals have allowed the Department of Infrastructure to construct much needed infrastructure, including a harbour to enable increased trading. Also, three public stadiums were built to account for the growing demand for sporting entertainment. Secondly, in acquisience to the wishes of our people, our system of governance will switch to Communism. The current government will reorganize into a politoburo with the current President as Premier. Thirdly, also according to the wishes of our people, national religion of Terra Scientia will switch to Christianity. ''Released March 31, 2010 01:33 TSDST'' The Government of the Federal Republic of Terra Scientia is proud to announce yesterday's establishment of the Department of Applied Sciences. The Department of Applied Sciences main role is to promote the development of techologies based on recent scientific discoveries. The DoAS for its first act, approved a grant of TS$45000. Secondly, in acquisience to the wishes of our people, our system of governance will switch to a direct democracy. Elections shall commence in a few days. Thirdly, also according to the wishes of our people, the national religion of Terra Scientia will switch to Baha'i Faith. ''Released March 18, 2010 13:34 TSDST'' The Government of the Federal Republic of Terra Scientia is currently undergoing organization. Please watch for a later press release upon the creation of a public relations department. Thank you for your time.